


Learning Curve

by PushPin



Series: After the game when everything is perfect and nobody dies. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushPin/pseuds/PushPin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had only met him fairly recently, and had never actually been formally introduced, but everyone pretty much called him 'Psi' so you did too."</p><p>Bro introduces The Psiioniic to beer, written for kinkmeme!  Sorry for a terrible summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

You both sat on the sofa, watching Dave and his little troll friend duke it out at Tekken 5 which they seemed to mutually declare as 'fucking awful'; it didn't stop them from playing it though. You were a little embarrassed for Dave, losing to the scrawny nerd troll with the dorky anaglyph glasses. The little troll's father, or brother or whatever it was sat on the far end of the sofa listlessly, the only indication he was still awake the slight glow coming from his eyes.

You had only met him fairly recently, and had never actually been formally introduced, but everyone pretty much called him 'Psi' so you did too. He looked almost exactly like an aged up version of Sollux, and looked maybe twenty. He would only ever follow the other trolls around and was largely quiet unless spoken to. He usually came over with Sollux and the two of you had gotten to know each other pretty well despite his usual silence.

“-aand I'm done with this.” Dave stated, the animation of his character being KO'ed on screen still playing.

“Don't be a wriggler just because you lost.” Sollux said, elbowing Dave. The kid had an embarrassingly strong lisp, something that he didn't seem to share with his larger counterpart. You were pretty sure that Psi used to have one though; sometimes if you were listening carefully you could hear a whisper of a lisp in his annunciation.

“No fuck this, we're playing something co-op.” Dave dropped the controller and got up, rummaging through a pile of unsorted discs next to the console.

“Whatever, quitter.” Sollux muttered, continuing to play the next round against Dave's unresisting character.

“I have better two players on my computer, how about Portal 2 or something.” Dave muttered, going to stand between Sollux and the television in an attempt to get the troll to pay attention.

“Are you sure your feeble human think pan can handle puzzles right now? After your abysmal show of button mashing at Tekken I can't say I have much faith playing on your team.” he looked up at Dave while the KO screen played again, just out of his view.

Dave took the high path, choosing to physically extricate the controller from Sollux and toss it to you before walking towards his room. Sollux narrowed his eyes and got to his feet, looking Psi up and down before chittering something to him in their strange Alternian language. You'd heard it enough that you could recognize that they weren't just sneezing or something, but still couldn't quite fathom how that noise could be translated into words. It was so far beyond the spectrum of human annunciation you were surprised at how well the trolls spoke English.

Psi just stared blank faced at Sollux, not seeming to acknowledge whatever had been said to him. After a few seconds of silence Sollux rolled his eyes and followed Dave back to his room and left the two of you silent on the sofa together.

“You wanna play?” you asked, offering the controller to him. 

“Not really.” he sighed, lifting his legs up to fold them underneath himself while you shut off the system and switched to television, trying to find something interesting to watch. The two of you lapsed into silence for a long time, easy to lose yourself in a TV program for extended periods.

“Hungry?” you asked, getting up to grab something to snack on.

“No, thanks.” his gaze followed you into the kitchen, not seemingly interested in the television. No matter how many times you offered him something he had never taken you up on the offer. You came back with a bag of chips and two beers, handing him one which he took quizzically and read the label.

“Don't like beer?” you asked, popping the bag of chips and putting your feet on the coffee table.

“Never had it.” he murmured, still studying it.

“Never?” you asked, somehow not as surprised as you should have been. He seemed pretty vanilla most of the time, not up for much in terms of adventure. He shook his head, finally taking a testing sip of it before leaning forward to put it on the table.

“Trolls never really drank alcohol for recreation like humans.” he offered, shifting a little to face you on the sofa and letting one leg rest on the cushion next to you.

“So what do you guys do to have fun on a Saturday night then?” you ask, obliging him and turning the volume down on the TV.

“I couldn't really say.” he shrugged with a wry smile. It felt like it had taken forever for him to stop being nervous around you and he had finally started to smile. That little quirk on those charcoal lips, where you could just see the peek of fangs digging into his lower lip, drove you crazy sometimes. You had decided a few visits ago that you thought he was pretty sexy for a space alien, but had so far managed to keep it to yourself.

“Well, it's human party time then.” You reached forward and picked up the bottle he set down, pushing it back into his hands and egging him on until he drank some with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Trust me, drinking makes everything more fun.”

“How is that?”

“It's hard to explain, you just gotta try it.”

“Okay.” he murmured obligingly and did his best to keep pace with you on his drink. You both went back to watching TV in silence, and you brought him another beer which he made a face at but took anyways.

“You do this for fun?” he asked out of the blue after some time, most of the way through his third drink.

“Don't like it?” you asked, shifting on the couch to face him.

“No just... kind of weird I guess.” he ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh and you could just barely hear the hiss of a lisp in his words, the alcohol loosening his tongue. His hand stopped briefly to scratch at the base of one of his horns and a million questions popped into your head about them all at once, and a few scenarios that made you flush. They were perfect handles.

“So what about your horns.” you blurted out before you could stop yourself. He frowned a little before shaking his head.

“What about them? I mean, they grow out of my head? There's four of them?” he offered with a shrug, putting the mostly empty beer bottle he had onto the coffee table.

“I don't know, can you feel with them?”

“Kind of? They're just like... head fingernails. I can tell when something's touching them but can't feel with them or anything.” he reached up and tugged on one of the large ones, pulling his head to the side a little.

“Can I touch them?” you asked, already leaning towards him before you had explicit permission.

“Uh... I guess.” he bowed his head forward and you couldn't quite tell if it was the alcohol or not but you could swear his cheeks flushed golden. You couldn't help yourself from scooting across the sofa until you were right next to him and wrapping your fingers around one of the large ones. He said nothing and his face was hidden from you when you sat up to get a better look, gently running your hands over the larger pair of horns, testing the texture before moving to the smaller pair. You gently pushed his hair away from the base of one of them, studying where they sprouted from his head.

“They're pretty tough though, right?” you ask, very quiet now that you were so close.

“Um, yeah, not that delicate.” he answered back just as quiet, reaching up and brushing your hand on the way to scratch his nails over one. “It doesn't hurt or anything.” he said, lifting his head a little to look up at you and yeah, he was blushing, those faintly luminescent eyes even more spectacular up close. Your faces were closer than you had expected, or maybe you were just unconsciously leaning closer because the thought of what those black lips would taste like was hard to shake. He didn't make a move to lean away, just blinked up at you from underneath those black eyelashes. You laced your fingers between his horns, tilting his head back and his lips parted so you could see the tips of his pointed teeth.

“Dirk...?” he whispered, eyes searching your face.

“Would you be really upset if I kissed you?” you asked, really hoping that asking wasn't going to scare him away. He hesitated for long enough that you thought about flash stepping to your room and locking the door, but finally caught his gaze with yours and lightly shook his head.

“I don't think I'd be upset.” and that was all the permission you needed before you sealed your lips over his. He tensed at first, putting his hands on your shoulders and you thought he was going to push you away before he relaxed with a sigh, leaning into the kiss and pulling you closer. You pulled his lower lip between yours, worrying it between your teeth, and were rewarded with a small moan that made goosebumps rise on your skin. You could almost taste electricity on his lips, a little tingle just at the back of your throat, not unpleasant just strange. 

You realigned your lips and kissed him again, letting your tongue dart out to brush his lips, making him shiver and part them for you to gain entry. You took the opportunity, pushing him back against the arm of the sofa and sliding your tongue between his lips, trying to be mindful of those sharp teeth. He slipped his arms around your neck, adjusting his legs underneath the two of you and tentatively kissing you back. You couldn't help the groan that tore through you when you realized his tongue was split, dual tips brushing against yours.

Before you could get much further you heard a burst of laughter from Dave's room and you both froze, eyes shooting open before you abruptly separated. He cleared his throat and you coughed, looking down the hall to make sure Dave's door was still closed. You sighed in relief when it was and glanced back at him looking at you with a 'what now' sort of expression.

“You uh... anyone else home in your apartment?” you asked, feeling kind of desperate to keep this thing going, but not about to do it here with your little brother in the next room. It had taken this long to get him to express any sort of interest in you and you weren't about to let him walk out on it now. He looked surprised, smoothing his shirt out and trying to collect himself.

“I don't think so.” he said quietly, the yellow flush on his cheeks not fading in the least.

“Well then what are we still doing here?” you asked, taking his hand and hauling him off the sofa and towards the door. He followed, stumbling a little at first be managing to keep a brisk pace with you on the way up a floor to his apartment. He unlocked the door with only a little struggling, the alcohol making it harder than it should be to get the key in the lock. You both hesitantly stepped inside, glancing around the dark apartment to make sure nobody else was around.

His faintly glowing eyes cast light in the dark room while he glanced around, but it was enough for you that it was dark and you didn't hear anyone else around. You came up behind him, wrapping your arms around his middle and pulling him against you. You pulled at the collar of his shirt and leaned down, brushing your lips against the thin gray skin and making him shiver.

“Where's your room?” you murmured into his skin, laying an open mouth kiss against it that made him hiss in a sharp breath before pulling you further into the apartment and to his room. Neither of you turned on the light, but he twisted in your arms and you kicked the door shut, looking around the room for his bed which was... missing?

“Where's your bed?” you asked, separating from him just enough to look around the dim room again, making sure you hadn't just missed it.

“My what?” he asked, gaze following yours around the room in confusion.

“Bed? You know, you sleep there?” you explained, catching his luminescent gaze in the dark room.

“Recuperacoon?” he asked, his confused expression mirroring yours when he pointed to the big pod looking thing in one corner of the room. You stared at it, trying to make it out in the dim room but decided you would rather not be derailed and instead decided his desk would be a workable substitute.

“Nevermind.” you said, pushing him back until he bumped into the desk and pinned him there before leaning in to devour his mouth again. He didn't seem to complain, but seemed a little confused about what to do with the desk, slipping his arms around your shoulders. You let your hands wander under the hem of his shirt and up his stomach, feeling the muscles tighten before you pushed his shirt up and removed it. He shivered in the open air and you could see the light in his eyes wavering uncertainly when he watched you remove your own shirt and drop it to the floor.

You fell back onto him, forcing him to lean back on the desk and support himself with his arms while you ravaged his lips and ran your fingers over his prominent ribs. You slipped one leg between his and he lost his balance, flopping back onto the desk with a dull smack. You smiled down at him, pushing him up further on the desk and settling between his legs, leaning over him and planting a kiss on his breastbone.

You were starting to get impatient, playing at the hem of his pants and teasing them down until you could see the points of his hip bones, leaning down to taste them. He squirmed on the desk, hesitantly wrapping his legs around you to get more comfortable and you couldn't resist grinding down against him, sighing at the delicious friction. He gently raked his fingers through your hair, nails scratching across your scalp when your hips met.

“Shit...” he gasped, adjusting his legs around you and reaching for the button on your pants. You straightened to give him better access and braced your arms on either side of him, flinching when a little jolt traveled through the metal button.

“Jesus careful, there are some places I really don't want electricity.” You muttered, noticing that the usual dim glow in his eyes was downright feverish. He gave a short hah and managed to undo your pants, pushing them down until they pooled at your ankles.

“What, you don't like a little tingling?” he grinned, sliding his hands around your waist to your lower back and digging his fingers in. You could feel little sparks travel over you skin, a little too strong at first, making your muscles jump He reigned them in until they were just a pleasant itch that felt like it was just underneath your skin, hot and cold all at once. 

You drew in a breath from between your teeth when his hands moved to travel around to your belly and up your chest, leaving lines of fire and ice behind them. Those vibrant eyes followed his hands and you swore you could see the light bleed from each eye like steam in the dark when he would suddenly intensify his phantom touch and knock the breath out of you. He sat up until your chests were nearly flush and you could feel his breath on your cheek and one hand drifted lower to the hem of your boxers. Teasing just past the elastic and making your skin burn and all you could think about was how that was going to feel on your cock. 

Finally his hand slipped inside your boxers, his fingers wrapping around your throbbing length and you felt like you could come right there. You hissed, grabbing his wrist and making him ease up.

“Fuck, too much.” you hissed out and the psionic pressure disappeared, his eyes meeting yours.

“You uh...” he said quietly, swallowing hard and pulling the elastic of your boxers away and peeking underneath.

“How does that work...?” he asked quietly, his eyes casting dim light across you before flitting up to meet your eyes.

“What do you mean?” you asked, sudden dread filling the pit of your stomach. You hadn't exactly researched about the troll's anatomy before, but had assumed that it had to be pretty similar since the rest of them looked pretty human.

“I mean, uh, doesn't it move?” he asked, bringing a hand up to cover half of his face in embarrassment. The comment made your mind race about what he could possibly mean by that and you could feel your face pale.

“Maybe you should show me what you're working with, then we'll be on the same page?” you offer, resting a comforting hand on the side of his neck and kissing his cheek. He gave a withering sigh and nod, shifting on the desk uncomfortably. You could feel the heat rising from his face when he unbuttoned his pants and you helped him lift his hips to slide them over this thighs. 

You couldn't see very well in the dim room but you could tell why he would be confused by your junk. You also suddenly understood him asking you if it 'moved' since he appeared to have what you could only describe as a tentacle. The thought crossed your mind that you could still turn around and leave, but when you looked to his face and saw how flustered and embarrassed he was you just couldn't leave. 

You tried to give the most reassuring smile you could given the situation, leaning in to give him a kiss and he sighed like he had knew you had been thinking of leaving. You ran your hands up and down his sides, trying to get him to relax like he had been before. You tentatively ran your hands down and across his thighs, brushing between them on the way to his bulge. He shivered and parted his legs for you, teeth dragging carefully over your tongue. When your fingers finally brushed his wet bulge it twitched and curled around one of your fingers, slowly sliding further out of him.

You gave it a light squeeze and tug and he moaned into your mouth, pulling you closer and tangling his fingers in your hair. You brushed the pad of your thumb around where it met his body and it pulsed, sliding fully out of him and curling against your palm. You let it slide between your fingers and he arced towards you, having to pull his mouth from yours to gasp for breath. He reached down and took your hand in his, parting his legs wider and pushing your hand farther back until you brushed a damp opening. You'd heard them mention 'nook' as a part of their anatomy but didn't expect it to be exactly what it sounded like.

You pressed the tip of you finger into him and his mouth fell open with a desperate chirping whimper, fingers fisting in your hair. You slipped your finger all the way inside him and could feel his muscles squeeze around you before you pulled your hand back and gave him a push, trying to get him to lie down again. He gave you a skeptical look but leaned back onto his elbows while you pushed off your underwear and held his legs around your hips.

You nudged against his entrance before pushing in and he let out a harsh breath with his legs tightening around your hips. Finally you were fully seated inside him and moved your hands to grip at his hip bones, running your thumbs in circles over his skin. He shifted his hips a little back and forth with a small groan and pulled you a little closer with his legs while his bulge squirmed down and curled around the base of your cock.

“So what now?” he asked, his uncertain eyes flickering in the dim light while he took shaky breaths. You smirked, realizing that they must have a pretty different way of having sex if he had to ask. You pulled out a little and his bulge squeezed you before you gave a sharp thrust, jostling him a little on the desk.

“Like that?” you murmured and continued the small thrusts, feeling his nook tightening while he worked to keep his legs around you. His breath came in small pants and he nodded, his eyes sliding shut and casting the room into darkness. 

“That's good... really good actually.” he said breathily and you were sure you could see light bleeding from beneath his eyes like smoke. He reached forward and caught your arm, pulling you forward until he could lean up and catch your lip between his teeth and that amazing electricity was back when your lips met. 

You could feel it sink through your lips and down the back of your throat and you moaned into him. He wrapped an arm around your neck to hold you there and rutted against you with every thrust, and suddenly it felt like he lit up. Everywhere your skin touched burned just underneath your skin, sinking deeper until all you could do was thrust into him harder. He finally pulled his mouth from yours, gasping for breath between moans and scratching his nails across your shoulders. 

He was so sexy with his usually carefully brushed hair sticking to his forehead, and the little beads of sweat resting just above the golden flush on his cheekbones reflected the light from his eyes. His lower lip was swollen from dragging those sharp teeth over it, and the way he moved every time you thrust into him was driving you crazy.

His eyes were casting a feverish light on the ceiling while sparks leapt between his horns and all you could focus on was burying yourself into the wet heat of his nook while his bulge writhed between you. You barely registered the noises he was making, but finally realized that he was speaking in Alternian, the timbre of his voice desperate but the words lost to you.

“Shit! I- Dirk!” he choked out, pressing his eyes shut and tensing. He choked a few more words in Alternian and he trembled before you felt something splash at your feet while he moaned your name. His muscled clenched and trembled around you and that was it, you buried yourself inside his nook and filled him with a low groan.

You felt the tingle in your skin slowly fade as he came down and he slumped down until he was lying back on the desk. His bulge slowly retreated back inside him and you pulled out, looking down when you realized you were standing in a sticky puddle of... yellow something. He was still catching his breath with his eyes closed so he thankfully missed the repulsed expression when you realized it was on your clothes that you had discarded on the ground earlier.

“Fuck.” he rasped out after the both of you had time to catch your breath. You stepped around the side of the desk, wiping your feet on the floor, and leaned over to give him a kiss. He reached one hand up and ran it tenderly through your hair while you both shared a sloppy kiss. He sighed against your lips before you pulled away, leaning your hip against the side of the desk. You both were silent for a long time until you both finally collected yourselves a little.

“You don't sleep in slime, do you?” he asked, rolling onto his side on the desk and looking up at you, his eyes back to their usual subdued glow.

“You do?” you asked, raising a brow. He laughed, sweet and happy while lifting an arm up to rest his head on it, reaching the other one out to brush his knuckles against your back.

“Do you want to try it?” he asked, still smiling up at you, and how could you say no to that face? You hadn't seen him quite so happy before, easily smiling at you.

“Uh, is it cold?” you asked, turning away from him so you could study the thing in the corner of the room he indicated earlier that he slept in. He laughed at you again, still idly tracing over your skin with his knuckles.

“No? Who would sleep in cold slime?”

“I don't know, you're the alien here.” you said and he scoffed, giving you a light smack before standing up and taking your hand, leading you over to the recuperacoon. He climbed up the side and slid halfway into the opening while still holding your hand and pulled, trying to get you to come closer. It didn't really look any more enticing up close and you peeked inside to see that he was knee deep in opaque green slime.

“That looks wrong in so many ways.” you said and he rolled his eyes, then you felt a little tingling and you were being lifted towards him. You only just managed not to flail, but the amusement in his eyes told you he noticed your instinct to, as he lowered you just to the edge of the opening, leaving you to sit with your legs dangling just inside. He sank fully inside until he was shoulder deep in slime and smileed up at you, reaching a slime covered hand up to hook around your ankle.

“Stop being a wriggler, I'm not going to drown you in it.” he teased and you could feel the warm slime quickly cooling on your leg. You slid a little over the edge and leaned inside the opening, studying the strange inside of the cocoon. It looked just alive enough inside to make your insides squirm. Sensing your hesitation he stood up, slime dripping off his arms as he gave you a quick peck.

“I won't make you, you can go if you want.” he offered kindly before sinking back into the slime with a sigh. With as little hesitance as you could muster you dipped your feet into the slime and slipped into it, sinking until your feet touched the bottom of the slightly spongy cocoon and the slime reached your mid chest. He laughed at you and reached up to pull your arms down until they were under the slime too. It was a pretty large space for one person, but a little cramped with the two of you resting against the side.

“It's not bad, right?” he asked, pulling you closer and tangling his legs with yours, being careful to keep his horns angled away from you. You were loathe to admit but the slime was more comfortable than you were expecting, warm and encompassing a lot like a blanket.

“Next time we're sleeping in a bed.” you muttered quietly and he snorted into your shoulder, closing his eyes and making the inside of the cocoon go dark.

\---

“Fuck you we're on the same team why do you keep sabotaging us.”

“I'm not doing it on purpose, you try this shit.”

“Fine, I'll just jump off and start from the front of the room. You start getting over there.” Sollux grumbled.

“Fucking chill dude.” Dave sighed, glancing at the clock; it was almost 3AM.

“Hang on.” Sollux said, standing and leaving his controller hanging in the air in a cloud of flickering red-blue-red-blue. Dave watched him step out of his room while the controller kept playing without him. A moment later the controller dropped.

“What happened?” Dave called but after a beat there was no reply from Sollux. He was about to get up and go find what happened when Sollux appeared in his doorway with a soda and a frown.

“What's wrong, is there a dithturbanthe in the forthe?” Dave asked, pausing the game and turning to face Sollux.

“Psi and your bro are gone.” Sollux narrowed his eyes, glaring into space and ignoring Dave's mocking of his lisp.

“So?”

“So where did they go?” Sollux shook his head and walked back over to his controller.

“Hell if I know, maybe to get some privacy, they seemed pretty into each other earlier when they were playing tonsil hockey.”

“Ew.” Sollux's upper lip curled, not wanting to be reminded of what they'd seen earlier happening on the sofa. They both stared at the pause screen for a long time, the silence dragging on until it was too long to ignore that they were both thinking the same thing.

“Tell me I'm not the only one freaking out thinking that our doppelganger bros are upstairs fucking right now, because I like you as a friend and everything but with clothes on; always fully clothed.”

“Fuck, can we just not talk about it?” Sollux slapped a hand to his forehead and rolled his eyes.

“Good, never talking about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this pairing after writing this, I think I might continue this and write something that isn't just PWP!


End file.
